Arceus
Origins: 'Pokémon '''Classification: '''Pokémon, Legendary, Deity, Alpha/Original being 'Threat level: ''' Mobius+ || Mobius+, possibly Omega- '''Age: '''Older than Creation itself '''Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 9), Spatial Manipulation (scales from Palkia),Time Manipulation (Type 1,3 and 4 from Dialga), Age Manipulation (scales from Dialga), Information Analysis (scales from Lucario), Clairvoyance (scales from Giratina), Flight (Type 2 from Rayquaza and others), Shapeshifting, Body Control (scales from Deoxys), Teleportation (scales from Teleport), Telepathy (via the ability "Telepathy"), Telekinesis (via the move "Telekinesis"), Invisibility (scales from Mew and others), Matter Manipulation (sclaes from Giratina), Explosion Manipulation (scales from Fire Blast and other moves), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection (scales from Energy Ball, Dragon Pulse and other moves), Creation (able to create things from nothing like here), Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal (scales form Ghost Type), Non-Physical Interaction , Elemental Manipulation (All Types from all the Pokemon moves, [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Plate plates and types]), Illusion Creation (scales from Mismagius and others), Life Manipulation (scales from Dialga and Xerneas), Darkness Manipulation (scales from Dread Plate and Dark Type moves), Light Manipulation (scales from Pixie Plate and light-based moves like Flash or Dazzling Gleam), Poison Manipulation (scales from Toxic Plate and Poison Type moves), Status Effect Inducement (scales from status moves which can affect the opponent in these ways), Mind Manipulation (scales from Mind Plate, Psychic Type moves, Beheeyem and others), Soul Manipulation (scales from Shedinja, Spooky Plate and Ghost Type moves), Attack Reflection (here), Forcefield (scales from Protect),Healing (Type 4 from [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Heal_Pulse_(move)#Description_2 Heal Pulse,Recover and other moves]), Berserk Mode (scales from Outrage), Statistic Amplification (scales from Ancient Power, Bulk Up and others), Summoning (scales from Hoopa), Dream Manipulation (scales from Darkrai), Absorption (Type 2 from [https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Giga_Drain_(move)#Description Giga Drain and other moves]), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 from [[Dialga|the] Creation Trio and the Lake Trio, which embody the concepts of time, space, anti-matter, will, emotions and knowledge and scales from them which can manipulate these concepts and erase concepts; Arceus can also destroy all the existence if it wants, making it able to erase these concepts]), Fate Manipulation (scales form Jirachi), Plant Manipulation (scales from Meadow Plate and Grass type moves), Power Bestowal (scales from Xerneas who can give Type 1 Immortality), Regeneration (High-Mid from Vaporeon), Law Manipulation (scales from Giratina), Acausality (Types 1, 3 and 4), BFR (scales from The Creation Trio), Power Nullification (Type 4 from [[Giratina]; can protect itself and its teammates from Status condition with Safeguard; can prevent any damage and negate any kind of attack and/or ability Arceus already has {up to Arceus levels} with Metal Barrier)], Intangibility (scales from Giratina), Sealing (Type 1 from [[Giratina]] and 2 [could seal Giratina in the Distortion World, forcing it to reduce itself to his Altered Form from his Origin Form to enter in the Human world]), Gravity Manipulation (via the move "Gravity), Existence Erasure (scales from Dialga and Palkia, who can erase the world and erase beings), Can bypass through forcefields (scales from Shadow Force), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Telekinesis, Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation (scales from Dialga and Palkia avatars), Dream Manipulation (can attack while sleeping with "Sleep Talk"), Immunity to Plant Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (All Types use the plates to protect itself from attacks which matches the Type with the corresponding plate), Mind Manipulation (scales from Dark Type) and Status Effect Inducement (the plates protects Arceus from Status moves) || All the powers and abilities of before but including Abstract Existence (Type 1 the Creation Trio and Lake Trio members as a mere aspect, which embodies concepts), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 a conceptual before the reality itself) and Omnipresence Physical strength: 'At least High Multiverse+ || At least High Multiverse+, possibly Metaverse 'Destructive capacity: 'At least High Multiverse+ (superior to Dialga, Palkia and Giratina's avatars) || At least High Multiverse+ (shouldn't be weaker than its avatar form; created all the Pokemon reality, which is made of infinite timelines and stated to be able to destroy it) , possibly Metaverse (could transcend the Pokemon multiverse as the Creation Trio is just a mere aspect of Arceus, making Arceus possibly transcending them) '''Durability: '''At least High Multiverse+ (should be superior to the Creation Trio as they could tank blows from each other) || At least High Multiverse+ (superior to the Creation Trio's true forms who should scale from their avatars), possibly higher 'Speed: Immeasurable (Scales from Dialga and Palkia's avatars which could move in corrupted space-time) || Omnipresent (stated to be one with all the space-time, has Dialga and Palkia are the concepts of space and time are mere aspects) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (scales from Uxie who embodies the concept of knowledge, stated to be omniscient in TCG) Stamina: Limitless || Limitless Standard equipment: None notable Key: Avatar || True form Category:Genderless Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Pokémon Category:Relativistic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Character Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Video game Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Immensurable speed Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient